one last time
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Summary: Jeff has a few hours to reflect on his past mistakes that have lead him to where he now is, Mark visits him for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Your all that I need, When I close my eyes your all I see.

Jeff stares into the distance, Watching the last sunset of his life....  
Wondering on all the stupid mistakes made in his life,......... How did he come to this.  
He couldn't understand, He see's the end of the road ahead and he was terrified.

All outside noise was just a ingoring buzz in his ears. All that he heard was the sound of his voice,  
The crying...All he could see was the tears streaming down his cheeks slowly falling in a puddle on the floor.

All he wanted was to run from here, Goes as far away as he could,  
Run as fast as he legs could but seeing as the razor-sharp fence was standing bewteen him and freedom it was very unlikely he would get very far... Just would meet his maker soon then expected if he did so.

How of all the endings he could leave with, This was the one he got,  
How did he come to this ending was all he could think on.

He was going to be put to death in front of strangers for a crime he was too drunk and stoned to remember doing.

Jeff stares the world seeming to get farther from where he stood  
He was in a whirlwind of emotion... Not knowing to cry or scream.

He would wait.. He wouldn't cry in front of them..That was something he wouldn't do.. NO He would stand in front of them and be a man take what he had coming.. No tears were gonna fall from these eyes, no not tonight and never again...

He remembered the last night he had with Mark, He was holding him, confessing his inner most fears and desires..  
About all the dreams he had, some never to be sought after, Some made but then brutally snatched away....  
He cried, Laughed with Mark until the police raided their home, Placing Jeff in handcuffs and taking him away, Miles away from Mark.

Jeff never did see or hear from Mark again.  
Mark was now just a past memory.

Jeff hated rememering, If only there was nothing to remember.  
maybe Jeff wouldn't feel so alone.

He stands into the sunlight, The rays shining down on him, He closes his eyes, wanting to stand here and let time stop.  
If only time could really stop.  
Ah what a stupid thought.  
Time can't stop but it might as well be... I feel like I'm already gone.

"Hour's up hardy, Time to go"

Jeff takes one last look at the sky, He closes his eyes once again.. Making one last pityful wish.

"I want to see Mark one last time, If you could somehow make that happen for me please I beg you let him come, Let me see him..  
For one last time".

Jeff is put back in shackels and handcuffs.

He is put back in his cell.. A few hours later I'll be on death row...Waiting ... Just sitting and waiting, No family to come and visit me, They've all abadon me but that's okay .. I can take this.. You come in this world alone and I'l be leaving it the same way.

All alone.  
No problem I've been alone my whole life, why's night gonna be any different.

He wants to be cremated but who would take his body of ashes, He has no-one ...

Mark Why'd you leave, I made a mistake but it doesn't mean I still don't need you.

He sits and watches the clock whined down, Counting the hours pass.

The time comes.. The hour is upon him.  
The guards come marching in one after the other.

He walks past rows of strangers, He can hear yelling from other inmates...

He hears the lead guard yell "Dead man walking, We've got a dead man walking here, Step aside"

Jeff breaks down no longer able to control himself... The tears fall...

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sits down at his kicthen table, Glen's voice in the background talking about some uknown to Mark, It didn't really matter what he was speaking of Mark wasn't really paying any attection to him anyways.

His mind was focused on Jeff, Jeff who would be put to death in extactly two hours... Two hours from now and the one person he loved the most out of all the relantionships he's had in his life would be dead.

Jeff was always the one to hold his heart more so then anyone else had, Or could have.

Shawn, Hunter, Bret hell even a relantionship with stone cold himself didn't do it for him, Bring him that love like Jeff brought him.

Mark glances at the morning paper, Jeff like the recent papers of the past couple months had him right on the cover..

Mark stands up, grabbing his coat he walks out the door to Glen's small apartment and heads into his car.

On his way to see Jeff.. He had the chance to see him and he wasn't gonna stay put and ingore it, That would haunt him if he did so.. No He was gonna see Jeff no matter how painful, He would sit and talk, Spill his guts out to Jeff for it would be his last chance to do so.

He wasn't gonna miss it.. He was gonna tell Jeff everything, All the feelings, Mistakes and regrets he had and was feeling, He was gonna leave it all out on the table.

He would kiss Jeff tenderly on the lips and whisper I love you one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

The chain wrapped around his waist, His hands tied behind him. There was nowhere to go.

Jeff had nothing to do but follow.

Follow the officers as they pulled him out of his cramped cell and into the even smaller hallway.

Other inmates were hovering about, Getting some time to watch the only t.v. in the lounge area as the guards called it.

In the prisoners mind it was just a small cemeted white room with a few plastic chairs and a few small 4 seated picnic like tables, The ones you'd possabily get for small children, Here you saw big bad tattooed men in their early 20's to late 60's sitting around on them watching a small t.v. tucked up high in the corner, You could probabely get 4 channels to come in at the most and if you were lucky you could even get the all famous channel porn of course the guards would turn that off as soon as it would start to get good. The prisoners getting riled up for the guards intrusion, Hollering and yelling cursewords and other cruel obscenitys until they finally gave up and went back to watching cnn.

Life could be boring and stall in prison and that could be a bad thing, If you don't stay on edge.

"Stay on your toes"My first cell-mate told me my first night here.

You could be a target a very easy target, Anything could happen. You can't forget ever where you are and who's amongst you.

But with being bored comes things to fight about, Some things you would find to be stupid and silly fighting over in the outside world but like I said prison is a boring riotune, You'd do anything to get out of the so called prison life.

After-all boredom could be death. "Always stay on your toes" Yeah, Prison life sucks.

Jeff stops up ahead of a gate, He must have had a vistor but who would visit him now.

The guard pokes me in the back of my shoulder with his whipping stick as I like to refer to it as.

The guards seem to hate to speak to me, They just poke, Pull, push and drag me where-ever they'd like me to go.

They can't just so go no they have to hit me with something.

The guard begins to get testy when I slow down my pace,

I wanna say "Hey!.... I can't help try walking all shackeled up like this, It ain't easy" but knowing it'll only get me a venomous shove and a loud yell in my ear "Shut up and just get moving" I keep it to myself.

Guards are never nice.

I finally reach the visittation room and as I turn the corner I see him sitting there.

His usually long hair is now cut short and slicked back.

I couldn't believe he cut it but more important I couldn't believe he came.

Here he was.

I was thinking I'd never see him again but here he is now standing infront of me.

What a wonderful surprise in the hell I stay in.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff takes a seat, Pulling his chair closer towards Marks.

"How have you been?" Mark asks.

"Just fine, You?" Jeff whispers.

"Well I know that's a lie" Mark says leaning towards Jeff's face, A small frown surfacing on his mouth.

"Tell me the truth, Don't lie to know" says Mark.

Jeff smiles but the smile doesn't last long before slipping back into his usual sad expression.

Even with Mark here he couldn't smile..

He got his wish, Mark's here but what he thought would be a happy time, A time to forget where he was, behind these bars was in reality just a reminder of what's to come. Saying good-bye is gonna be the most difficult thing he'll have to do in his life. More so then meeting his fate.

Seeing Mark cry before turning his back to him will be a heart gutting experience,

One he wishes he could escape from.

He was so dumb to have gotten in this mess and what for some stupid drug, The drugs are the reason why I'm in this place, Away from my family, friends. Away from my love.

Away from him, The man I'm sitting here with, staring at eye to eye with.

I can't speak and Mark must be feeling the same ether that or he just can't think of anything to say...,

Maybe he's waiting for me to say something but I just can't..What can I say. What is there to say.

There's too many things I want to say but not enough time.. I don't want to have to say good-bye to him.

I think if I can just sit here until the time's up I can walk away from this, My heart still intact...But if I do I'll feel quilt, Quilt for not telling him I love him and how much I know he'll miss me but I'll want him to move on,

I wouldn't want him to live alone for the remainder of his life, No I want him to be happy even without me.

That's what I need to tell him but I'm too afraid. Afraid for telling him these things will be the truth unfolding in front of us both. The truth that this will and is the last time we're be together.. It is our good-byes.

TBC


	5. the final goodbye

Author: lovewithstands

Pairing: Mark calloway (Undertaker) / Jeff hardy

Summary: The final chapter.

A/N: No beta!, All mistakes are mine.

Feedback: Yes please, Thanks

"I'm sorry..for everything, I didn't want this to happen."

Mark smiles "It's not your fault.. I don't blame you for anything."

"I love you Mark, I just wish it wasn't over yet."

"It isn't over Jeff, I'll always love you.. That doesn't end today."

Jeff looks down at the floor, His eyes were getting misty and he didn't feel comfortable to let Mark see.

"...I'm scared Mark, I know I'm not supposed to be, I know I'm being a hypocrite right now..

You know living for the moment well... the moment's coming to a end and I'm scared..

What's gonna be next for me, What's out there waiting. Will I fade away or am I going to some-other place."

Mark grabs Jeff's hand.

"No touching!."The Guard yells, Standing up to prove he will call off the session if they don't cooperate.

Mark lets Jeff's hand fall loosely from his own,

How can they not allow contact..

"I can't answer that but I can tell you it's okay to be scared hell you know how I am and I'd be scared right now!.

I am scared actually....I'm scared for you."

Jeff nods his head. "I wish we could have some privacy."

Mark looks around the room, One guard was standing just a few feet away and then you had another one in this glass box controlling the doors, Also able to listen in on their conversation and watch their every move.

"Yeah, I wish so too. They don't give you much privacy huh." Mark responds.

"No that they don't.....I want you to be there for me, At my execution."

Mark shakes his head, His fingers were tapping the metal chair that he was sitting in.

"I can't do that Jeff, It would be too hard.."

Jeff nods his head repeatedly, His face lowered so you couldn't see much of it.

"I understand, I gathered my things from my cell, I'd like it if you'd take them."

"That I can do, Where is it?." Mark asks.

Jeff looks over to the guards "The guards' ll give it to you before you leave."

"Oh okay." Mark folds his arms acrossed his chest.

"I hope you'll forgive me Mark."

".. I told you I don't blame you, You've done nothing for me to be angry about..

I'll admit I was angry before but I'm not now."

"I know you won't say your angry with me but you are,

Your gonna be angry that I did this, That I got myself in this situation."

Mark shakes his head and stands up.

"No no no!, I'm not alright.. I love you,

If I'm angry about anything or towards anyone

it would be these stupid motherfuckers that are taking you away from me!."

The guard stands up and begins moving over towards Jeff and Mark.

"You wanna take a seat sir and calm down." The guard replies.

Mark wanted to sink his jaw in the man's face but sat down instead.

Jeff stares at Mark, He notices a new tattoo.

"What is that, A new tattoo?." Asks Jeff.

Mark sits stewing for a few before answering.

He coughs "Yeah... I got it for you."

"FOR ME?." Jeff says stunned.

"Yes for you, It's something I wanted to get."

Jeff leans in closer trying to get a better look.

"I like it..It looks good."

"Thanks, .." Mark checks his watch, 20 minutes before our times up.

"I was surprised to see you cut your hair." Jeff stats.

"Oh..yeah I got tired of it being long, It's much easier to take care of like this..Do you like it?" Asks Mark.

"Yeah I like it."

"Are they treating you right in here..I mean like no-ones done anything to ya

since you've been here." Mark asks.

Jeff stares at Mark. "No.. I mean not really..I've had a few things happen but it doesn't really matter."

"What few things?" Mark asks.

"It doesn't matter, You can't do anything and besides I don't want to waste our time talking about that."

Mark nods his head in agreement. :Alright, Has or is your brother coming to see you?."

"No..He hasn't returned any of my calls or letters." Jeff confesses. His voice low.

"I'm sorry.. I can make him if you'd like." Mark announces with a laugh.

"Haha thanks but no it's fine." Jeff smiles.

The guard then stands up and walks over to Jeff, Picking him up by his shoulder he says

"Times up, Let's go Hardy"

Mark stands up "It ain't over, We still have 20 something minutes!." Mark stats his voice yelling.

The guard grabs his nightstick "Sir SIT DOWN."

Mark reluctantly does as he's told.

"Sir please we still have some time left."

"Well sir your clock must be behind cause mine's telling me times up."

Jeff just stands there knowing not to get the guards attention directed at his-self.

The guards could be abusive at times and Jeff had a history with this one guard mentioned above.

"Sir with all respect... maybe it's your clock that's fast.

I'm not leaving until I see Jeff for as long as scheduled."

The guard lets loose of Jeff's arm "Say your good-byes..Do it fast Hardy."

Jeff walks towards Mark, Whispers I love you before the guard stashes Jeff's handcuffs which Jeff was wearing and pulls Jeff to his side.

"You can go out that door, The other guard will let you out." The guard explains to Mark.

Jeff's practically forced towards the door.

Mark stands there stunned, He didn't get to say good-bye.

Mark rushes to Jeff, The guard notices begins yelling for Mark to take a step back, He pulls out his nightstick and swings it towards Mark.

Jeff grabs the stick and throws it down before running over towards Mark.

Mark grabs Jeff and pulls him into a hug, He kisses him on the cheek,lips and forehead.

Jeff was crying, The guard was having a fit, Yelling and screaming for back-up.

Jeff and Mark stand there, Wrapped around each other.

The events of their surroundings were in the background.

All they could see or hear was each other.

Mark whispers I love you over and over in Jeff's ear.

Jeff following back by tugging on Mark's shirt,

Wrapping his arms more around Mark's body-frame.

Much like a scared boy would do with their father,

Finally the back-up arrives and they surround them.

"Get on the ground Hardy now" One guard yells while another shouts at Mark to back away slowly.

Their guns were drawn and ready to fire.

You thought we were trying to bust out the prison not hugging.

After awhile, Everything settled down. Jeff was taken back to his room.

Mark was being escorted out the prison.

Mark arrives to his motorcycle, He had Jeff's belongings in a box.

He would search through them when he got home.

Mark was sitting at his kitchen table, The boxs lid was open and Mark saw a letter inside it.

He stares at it for a few seconds deciding weather to open it now or save it for later.

He sits it down and goes to get some coffee, He sits down with his coffee, Takes a sip and stares at the letter.

Unable to wait any more he grabs the thin envelope and rips it open.

Hes pulls out the letter.

Mark.

I hope your reading this or some very intimate details are being seen by someone's eyes

I wouldn't want them to be seen by.

Anyways, I'm writing to tell you I love you.

and plus I can't sleep and you know how I am when I can't sleep, I gotta get up and do something!.

Laughing out loud..But all seriousness I wanted to write this so you would have something to remember me by, Something you could sit and look at when you feel like you can't stand missing me anymore.

When that time comes I hope this will help just a little,

I may be completely wrong and this may just make it worse but I hope not.

I'm not sure if I'll see you tomorrow so that's another reason why I wrote this.

Out of everything that you remember I hope its' the good times we had together.

I've gotta go now but I'm gonna end this with something from my heart.

You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---

You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---

You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---

You predict me better than any parent, coach, counsellor, or teacher---

You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---

You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---

You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---

You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence---

In my existence......Believe......I do

In our existence......I live......for you.

~ Actually written by Jeff Hardy.

Mark sets the letter down, His vision was blurry and his eyes wet.

He whispered I feel the same.

He graps the letter and places it to his chest.

"I love you and I'll never forget you."

THE END.

Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
